Recovering Lost Times
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Post 13x21 'Beat The Devil'- Sam et Gabriel sont face à face. La pluie s'abat sur eux. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Ils se sont retrouvés et comptent bien rattraper le temps perdu... [Sabriel au travers de la S13]
1. 13x21

**Recovering Lost Times - Part III**

 **Post 13x21 ''Beat The Devil''**

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas pu continuer **_Human. Almost Human_** et **_Angel Runner_** vu que je n'étais pas chez moi ce mois-ci, mais je vais bientôt pouvoir retravailler dessus.

En attendant et pour reprendre l'écriture doucement, je vous propose cet OS Sabriel, qui se déroule entre les épisodes de la saison 13.

Le retour de Gabriel m'a tellement inspiré que je me devais sortir quelque chose.

Cet OS devait être la troisième partie d'une fanfiction mais pour les raisons ci-dessus je n'ai pas pu m'y atteler. Bref, si vraiment ça vous plait, je pourrais la continuer (et m'en ferai un plaisir).

Ps: pardonnez les fautes éventuelles ou le vocabulaire défaillant, sur mobile, en plein voyage, c'est pas le top, j'ai écrit ça très vite.

Bonne lecture !

o*o*o*o*o

Les émeraudes de Sam se posent sur le groupe avec un mélange de soulagement, de joie et ce qui ressemble à de la culpabilité.

Le coeur de Gabriel rate un battement tandis qu'un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit à son tour.

 _Sam est vivant... Père, Sam est en vie !_

Il a du mal à y croire.

La joie n'est bien sûr que de courte durée quand Lucifer arrive derrière Sam et les dévisage tour à tour avec nonchalence avant de poser son regard sur Jack.

Gabriel comprend alors le sentiment de culpabilité et de pure terreur qui hante le visage de Sam.

Et son regard s'assombrit dangereusement.

o*o

Sam s'éponge le visage après s'être débarbouillé du sang qui maculait son cou intact. Son _propre sang._

Le coeur serré et la gorge nouée, le cadet des Winchester est incapable de penser à autre chose que les catastrophes imminentes qui les attendent.

Il jette avec fureur son tee-shirt taché et désormais inutile, la colère qu'il s'avertuait à contenir jusqu'ici menaçant de le submerger. Il se penche ensuite pour se cramponner fermement à la table sur laquelle repose négligemment un miroir qui renvoit l'image de son visage blafard et harassé. Un visage de mort revenu à la vie par Lucifer.

 _Par Lucifer_.

Sam déglutit difficilement en se repassant la scène mentalement et ferme les yeux pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme. Le chasseur prend quelques respirations profondes et parvient à reprendre le contrôle. Ses mains cessent de trembler et il relâche la table pour se redresser et enfiler une veste kaki par dessus un tee-shirt gris propre.

C'est avec résolution qu'il quitte la cabane pour retrouver Dean, Mary, Jack et les autres résistants. Sa famille est sa raison de vivre, celle pour laquelle il veut continuer à se battre. Il doit aller de l'avant pour s'en sortir. Il n'est pas question de flancher maintenant. Toutefois, Sam est stoppé dans sa lancée. Une branche de bois craque et le Winchester se fige lorsqu'il voit quelqu'un sortir de derrière les arbres, quelques mètres plus haut.

Gabriel s'arrête pour le dévisager gravement.

Sam cesse de respirer et le fixe à son tour.

L'archange finit par se retourner et s'enfonce dans la forêt sans un mot. Le brun lui emboîte aussitôt le pas.

Une pluie fine s'abat sur la forêt. Une odeur de terre, d'écorce et de humus emplit l'air.

Les arbres ne les protègent que partiellement. Certaines gouttes tombent sur les feuilles, roulent le long des branches. D'autres s'écrasent sur le sommet de leur crâne ou sur leurs épaules. L'humidité elle, s'infiltre sournoisement dans leurs vêtements. Sam frissonne et enfouit profondément ses mains dans ses poches en accélérant l'allure.

Gabriel a beau posséder un hôte de petite taille, il marche d'un pas vif, pressé, obligeant l'humain à allonger le pas.

Sam l'observe rapidement alors qu'il le rattrape. La raideur de ses épaules, sa démarche hâtive et son silence montrent combien il est tendu.

Lui aussi, l'est.

Il est presque à sa hauteur maintenant. Il veut lui parler, le stopper. Mais il n'ose pas prendre la parole. Il appréhende lz réaction du blond.

Gabriel considère qu'ils sont suffisamment éloignés du camps pour ne pas être dérangés. Il fait donc volte face et Sam manque de le percuter. Le jeune homme s'arrête heureusement à temps. Après un dernier coup d'oeil des deux côtés pour s'assurer qu'ils sont seuls et qu'aucun danger avec des dents ou des ailes ne les guettent, l'archange reporte son regard sur le chasseur.

Ce dernier cligne des yeux et force un sourire qui échoue piteusement. L'étirement de ses lèvres forme plus un rictus tremblant qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il est mal à l'aise et son cœur à nouveau opérationnel bat férocement et douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Sam sent le besoin de se justifier.

-Gabe je-

L'humain n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le blond a profité de leur proximité pour l'attraper par la nuque afin de l'attirer à lui. Les lèvres de Gabriel s'écrasent contre les siennes sans délicatesse. Il y met toutes ses forces, aussi maigres soient-elles en raison du peu de Grâce qu'il possède pour le moment. Sam, d'abord surpris, se fige avant de finalement se laisser aller. Il ferme les yeux et laisse l'être céleste prendre tout ce qu'il veut prendre.

Le Trickster finit par le relâcher à contre coeur.

Ils sont maintenant face à face, Sam est dos à un immense pin et Gabriel se tient à quelques centimètres à peine de son torse.

Leur regard est plongé dans celui de l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole.

Le temps semble suspendu, comme s'il retenait son souffle.

Gabriel peine à croire que Sam est bien là, devant lui. Il croyait l'avoir perdu. _Encore_. Son regard glisse à la base de son cou, là où le vampire a plongé ses crocs acérés pour le déchiqueter quelques heures plus tôt. Et si la peau ne semble pas porter de marques - _merci Luci_ \- il reste encore quelques traces de sang visible ici et là. Le blond relève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder à nouveau. Il ne manque pas de remarquer son air navré qui creuse son front. Ça et la peur terrible qui l'habite - _merci encore Luci_. Gabriel n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela non plus.

Il avait été complètement impuissant. Le brun semble lui dire _désolé._

Sam plonge ses émeraudes dans les iris dorées de l'archange. Il y lit le soulagement profond de le voir en vie. Lui aussi est heureux de le revoir. _Encore_. Il peut aussi sentir toute l'affection que Gabriel a pour lui. Il voit ensuite le blond baisser les yeux dans son cou et son cœur se pince. Il ne veut pas que Gabriel culpabilise, qu'il s'inquiète. L'archange relève les yeux pour les planter à nouveau dans les siens et la peine que Sam perçoit dans cet océan de miel l'empêche de respirer normalement. Il semble lui dire _désolé_.

-Gabe... Souffle le brun doucement en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Il veut le réconforter.

Sam lève une main et frôle son avant bras pour lui fait comprendre qu'il va bien et qu'il est juste heureux de le retrouver.

Gabriel répond à son sourire.

Il n'y a finalement pas besoin de mot entre eux. Leurs regards et leurs gestes parlent d'eux même.

Sam va plus loin en remontant le long de son bras pour le presser et pose son autre main dans sa nuque. Il a besoin de le toucher, de le sentir sous ses doigts, pour s'assurer que l'être céleste est bien réel. Gabriel le laisse faire. Les doigts de Sam gratouillent gentiment son cuir chevelu.

L'archange penche la tête en arrière, cherchant plus de contact. Le chasseur se penche alors et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux et délicat. Un baiser qui rattrape largement le sien, complètement désespéré.

Gabriel pose sa main sur la poitrine du géant et Sam inspire à fond pour s'imprégner de son parfum avant de finalement s'arracher à ses lèvres.

L'archange l'observe en silence, interrogatif.

Le brun resserre sa prise sur son bras. Son rythme cardiaque s'est emballé et sa respiration et plus forte et tremblante.

Tout se bouscule dans sa tête.

 _Asmodeus t'a torturé._ _J'ai eu peur de te perdre une seconde fois lorsque tu es parti et aussi lorsque tu es apparu à la porte du motel en sang._ _Lucifer m'a ramené. J'ai été faible et l'ai conduit jusqu'à vous._ _Il pourrait te tuer._

 _Encore._

 ** _Je ne veux pas te perdre._**

Gabriel comprend ce qui se passe dans sa tête et lève les bras. Sam sent alors deux mains plonger dans ses cheveux et les caresser tendrement.

Le chasseur se laisse à nouveau aller. C'est tellement rare qu'il montre ses faiblesses et partage ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il le fait seulement avec Dean habituellement. Mais avec Gabriel, c'est différent. Leur relation a toujours été différente. Unique. Avec lui, il se sent lui même. À sa place.

Il vient poser son front sur son épaule et enfouir son nez dans son cou, le frottant contre sa peau. Et il se sent mieux. En vie.

-Ça va aller Sam. Tu es là, je suis là. Lui assure-t-il dans un murmure.

Il prend son visage entre deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder, bien que l'avoir au creux de son cou est agréable.

Ses iris vert forêt brillent oscillant entre inquiétude et espoir.

-Mon frère t'a ramené. Et je suis heureux qu'il l'ai fait. Même si ça risque de nous retomber dessus. On peut le gérer. On va _gérer_. Et il va en chier, c'est une _promesse_.

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur les lèvres à Sam. Gabriel lui sourit en retour, satisfait. Le brun est terriblement séduisant.

-Et puis... On a encore tellement de temps à rattraper, toi et moi. Souffle l'archange avant de l'attirer dans un baiser.

-En effet. Acquiesce le Winchester.

Sam y répond avec douceur, sans se presser. Il pose ses mains dans le bas du dos de son blond pour l'attirer plus près.

Leur souffle se mêle tandis que Sam penche la tête pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion.

Il oublie la pluie et l'humidité.

Gabriel n'est que chaleur et douceur.

L'archange ouvre la bouche et vient lécher les lèvres de Sam, quémandant un accès que son vis-à-vis lui offre volontiers. Les doigts de Gabriel se faufilent sous le tee-shirt du chasseur pour caresser la peau de son ventre, le faisant frémir.

La pluie continue de tomber.

Mais plus rien n'a d'importance.

A cet instant, ils sont seuls et il n'y a plus qu'eux.

Et ils ont **_tant_** à rattraper...


	2. 13x17

Hello everyone,

J'ai encore du mal à me remettre de mes semaines d'absence sur . Je reviens donc à vous avec la suite...ou plutôt le début de cette fanfiction. (décidément je ne fais rien dans l'ordre !)

On revient donc un peu en arrière, à la fin de l'épisode **13x17 - ''The Thing''** lorsque les deux frères découvrent que Gabriel est en vie. (Merci Ketch de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de l'autre monstre).

Ce chapitre ce passe **_pendant_** l'épisode, pour y ajouter quelques éléments et sert d'introduction à ce qui va suivre.

En vous remerciant de vos reviews adorables !

Bonne lecture.

See you next time !

O*o*O

- _Je viens en paix...Et je vous apporte un présent._

Annonce Ketch en _tirant quelque chose_ de caché derrière le mur séparant la bibliothèque de la salle des cartes.

Deux orbes dorées terrifiées se posent alors sur les frères Winchester.

Sam, stupéfait, cesse bientôt de respirer.

-... _Gabriel ?_ Fait Dean, aussi surpris que son frère.

Le cadet reprend contenance.

- _Non. Non, c'est impossible... Il est mort. On l'a vu mourir._

- _Oh, vraiment ?_

Le doute subiste pourtant en Sam.

Le chasseur a toujours espéré, quelque part au fond de lui, que l'Archange soit vivant. Qu'il ait réussi à tromper Lucifer en simulant sa propre mort. Qu'il s'était joué du Diable.

Et maintenant qu'il est là, sous ses yeux, tout cela lui semble tellement... **_irréel_**.

Des années s'étaient écoulées et ses espoirs de le savoir en vie avaient fini par s'envoler.

Gabriel est méconnaissable avec ses vêtements usés en lambeaux, ses cheveux longs emmêlés lui tombant sur son front ainsi que le sang et les multiples coups et blessures sur son visage. Sans parler de ses lèvres _cousues_.

Pourtant, le chasseur est capable de reconnaître ses yeux couleur or entre mille.

Gabriel est _vivant_.

Une bouffée de bonheur et de soulagement l'envahit soudain, faisant battre son coeur plus fort.

Mais cette joie retombe vite lorsqu'il apprend que l'état affreux dans lequel il est est dû aux tortures que lui a infligé Asmodeus.

Quelque chose _gronde_ en lui.

o*o*o

Sam et Gabriel se retrouve seul à seul, face à face dans la bibliothèque.

Gabe a laissé Sam s'approcher, et celui-ci a pris place sur une chaise en face de lui, lentement, sans faire de geste brusque, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Parce qu'il ressemble à s'y méprendre un animal effarouché.

L'archange semble complètement et irrémédiablement **_brisé_**. Sam ne voit plus aucune trace de malice dans ses yeux. Il arrive à peine à capter son regard qui est vague et fuyant.

Des tas de questions tourmentent le Winchester :

 _Où est passé le Gabriel qu'il connait ?_ _Le Trickster ayant toujours un tour dans son sac ? L'Archange puissant vivant parmi les Hommes ? Le Dieu païen Loki ?_ _Quelles tortures lui a fait subir Asmodeus ? Et depuis combien de temps ?_ _Comment avait-il réussi à le séquestrer d'abord ?_

Comment est-il parvenu à ce résultat ?

Et surtout, surtout... _est-il possible de recoller les morceaux... ? De le soigner ?De retrouver l'ancien Gabriel ?_

Qu'Asmodeus ait réussi à l'anéantir révolte Sam. Personne ne devrait être capable et ne devrait avoir le droit de faire subir tant d'ignominies et de souffrance à un être vivant. A un ange. **A** **Gabriel**.

Gabe est amorphe, le regard rivé dans le vide. Sam prend une profonde inspiration en se frottant les mains nerveusement et se lance.

-Gabriel ? Gabriel... C'est Sam. Sam Winchester. Est-ce que tu me reconnais... ?

Pas de réponse de la part de l'Archange. Le brun penche la tête, cherche à capter son regard. Il ne sait pas comment attirer son attention sans risquer de lui faire peur comme l'a fait Ketch plus tôt.

Il ne se risque pas de le toucher non plus, pas encore. Le seul contact qu'il a dû avoir pendant qu'il était captif était dans le but de lui faire mal. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi traumatisé.

Samuel le scrute alors minutieusement. De nombreux bleus colorent sa peau. Il remarque les quelques entailles qui ornent sa joue, son cou. Il devine qu'il doit en avoir sur tout le corps. Ses pieds nus sont salement écorchés. Les blessures forment des croutes noires et ont du mal à cicatriser correctement.

Sam se rend compte qu'il ne guérit pas. Sa Grâce doit être au plus bas, s'il n'est pas devenu totalement humain...

Il déglutit avec difficulté en observant les fils qui percent sa peau et l'empêchent d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je dois...Je vais t'enlever ça. Souffle-t-il à son attention.

Il ne peut pas le laisser une seconde de plus dans cet état. Il s'empare donc d'une pince et d'un scalpel.

Gabe semble se réveiller de sa léthargie et recule vivement, affolé par la vue de l'objet tranchant. Il hurle un '' ** _Hmmm!'_** ' étouffé par ses lèvres scellées et ses yeux s'agrandissent, fous de terreur.

Sam baisse aussitôt ses ustensiles et prend sa voix la plus douce pour le rassurer.

-Gabriel, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord ? Ça va aller, je te le promets.

L'Archange semble entendre et écouter puisqu'il regarde Sam fixement, en pleine réflexion.

Il finit par se détendre progressivement, au grand soulagement de Sam.

-Ne bouge pas... d'accord ? Lui demande-t-il doucement.

Le chasseur s'approche alors doucement, et le blond se tend, sur ses gardes, mais il reste immobile.

Le Winchester commence alors son travail, ses doigts agiles venant couper un à un les fils, le plus délicatement possible. Le blond lâche quelques petits gémissements plaintifs et cligne des yeux, mais le laisse faire. _Il lui fait confiance._ Sam fronce le nez et serre les dents en sentant son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Il a tellement mal pour lui...

Parce qu'il se sent responsable de toutes ses souffrances. Coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il lui avait demandé son aide pour arrêter Lucifer et l'Apocalypse et Gabriel s'était sacrifié pour eux. Et comment l'avait-t-il remercié ?

Le Trickster avait été torturé **_à cause de lui._** Et il n'avait même pas pu l'aider.

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sam sursaute lorsqu'il sent une main se poser sur sa joue.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il avait suspendu son geste, et que sa main tremblait légèrement, le scalpel à deux centimètres de la bouche du blond.

Son coeur fait une embardée lorsqu'il croise le regard bien présent et soucieux que Gabriel pose sur lui. La paume de l'Archange glisse sur sa joue lentement dans une caresse réconfortante. Le chasseur cligne des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il comprend pourquoi Gabe a initié ce geste :

Ses yeux brillent, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper. L'une d'entre elle finit d'ailleurs par rouler le long de sa joue lorsqu'il cligne des yeux et Gabriel l'essuie du pouce, presque tendrement.

Sam est incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, de respirer, ou de détourner le regard. Ses émeraudes sont ancrées dans les orbes dorées de l'être céleste.

Il devine aussitôt que l'ancien Gabriel a refait surface, rien qu'à son regard. Et que c'est lui qui le console alors que ce devrait être le contraire !

-G-Gabe...?

 _Est-ce qu'il est revenu à lui ?_

Le blond retire prudemment sa main, la peur encore bien présente dans ses yeux whisky et Samuel prend une longue inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

-Ok... Finissons de te libérer. Dit-il avec un léger sourire en reprenant le travail.

Tout n'est pas perdu.

Gabriel ne bronche pas.

Quand le jeune homme parvient enfin à venir à bout des fils, il repose les ustensiles avec précaution sur la table avant que Dean et Ketch fassent leur apparition, affaires en main, prêt à traverser la faille. Gabriel leur jette des coups d'oeil frénétiques et apeurés mais ceux-ci n'essaient pas de s'approcher. Il se détend enfin lorsqu'ils finissent par disparaître par l'étrange fissure qui flotte au milieu de la pièce.

Le silence retombe dans le bunker et Sam se retrouve seul avec l'Archange brisé.

Dean et Ketch sont partis chercher Mary et Jack.

Et lui a un Archange blessé dont il doit prendre soin.

Il se tourne vers lui. Le blond a malheureusement retrouver son regard vide.

Mais il sait que rien n'est perdu.

 _Car Gabe est là, quelque part._

Et s'il lui faut recoller les morceaux _un par un_ pour le retrouver, **c'est bien ce qu'il compte faire.**


End file.
